Four and six-pack bottle carriers are well-known in the art and typical examples are U.S. Pat. No. 2,733,832 issued Feb. 7, 1956 to Newton; U.S. Pat. No. 2,860,816 issued Nov. 18, 1958 to Fielding; U.S. Pat. No. 2,991,908 issued July 11, 1961 to Conescu; U.S. Pat. No. 3,446,414 issued May 27, 1969 to Omori and U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,470 issued Mar. 9, 1982 to Montealegre.